


Golden Child(Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic)

by AllisonSakaki_091305



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yugioh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSakaki_091305/pseuds/AllisonSakaki_091305
Summary: Meet Allison Sakaki, a decedent of Yuya Sakaki and has earned the title of The Golden Child. Nobody knows but a strange golden streak grew from the back of her head to the back, midway. Nobody knows why it was there, but it was. At birth she has to take surgeries every weekend for it, or what she thought it was. Doctors showed her untrue information when she was young, but the golden string has a mind of its own. It taught Allison to trust it and watches Allison as it told her the mysteries, the golden string set her destiny original destination and changed its roots to a whole new destination. But one day, an unbelievable power shine through her from the golden string, killing her parents, but only leaving her four siblings. However, Allison realized something that the doctors never noticed before, that there are multiple strings out there, but only those who they consider worthy. What will happen to Allison when this power takes over?
Kudos: 2





	1. Preface

Meet Allison Sakaki, a decedent of Yuya Sakaki and has earned the title of The Golden Child. Nobody knows but a strange golden streak grew from the back of her head to the back, midway. Nobody knows why it was there, but it was. At birth she has to take surgeries every weekend for it, or what she thought it was. Doctors showed her untrue information when she was young, but the golden string has a mind of it's own. It taught Allison to trust it and watches Allison as it told her the mysteries, the golden string set her destiny original destination and changed it's roots to a whole new destination. But one day, an unbelievable power shine through her from the golden string, killing her parents, but only leaving her four siblings. However, Allison realized something that the doctors never noticed before, that there are multiple strings out there, but only those who they consider worthy. The strings are ranked from most powerful(lv. 10) to the least powerful(lv.1), but very few were to contain the level 10's, Allison is one of them. The strings of the siblings combines and sends them through dimensions, Standard, Sycnhro, XYZ, and Fusion. Allison was accidentally the Sycnhro dimension instead of the XYZ dimension. The only thing they've left from the dimension they're from was they're decks. Although nobody knows this but Allison and her siblings, is that they're from the future. The golden string takes from into something more human-like(like Astral from Yu-gi-oh Zexal) to aid her. For messing in time, thier penalty is that their body stops it's possess of growing, but they still grow taller. Allison is always the loner in her class, so what will happen to her when things she thought happens a long time ago happens all over again.


	2. Chapter one

Allison's half closed eyes made the color of the aura of the four sibling's uncomfortable. They could ask her what's she's doing but the young and unexpected sibling made it hard for them to do that.

The Golden String that disappeared came back, but what the siblings didn't know is that the string killed they're parents. Joined by the three strings from her siblings, they combined into a circle.

"What the...!" the oldest, Ethan yelped. His string, the pearl one , flashed the dimension called "Fusion." Then like so, he and his strings disappears into the Fusion dimension in the past.

"ETHAN, NO!" Addison yelled after him, but she didn't notice that her string moved her dimension when she moved, to Synchro to XYZ, and she disappeared in a flash.

Allison was watching, displeased. Her excitement to go to the XYZ dimension was gone. Thanks to her sister, Addison, she switches to Synchro and her brother, Nathan with Standard. 

Father has always told her the first time one of his counterparts appeared, he was from the XYZ dimension. She always admired her father that's why she always want to see what's it like there. One day, her doctors told his father the information, he said to her, "Allie, the Golden Ribbon is the power to experience life in the XYZ dimension by making portals to travel to here and there. but your body won't evolve anymore. When your travel through the portals, just remember, I will always be with you...Remember to Go for the Gold..." He told her the tales of his adventures of his adventures traveling through dimension, saving the dimensions. He told her that his counterparts will always be watching over her, and that she has counterparts too.

Both Nathan and Allison disappeared leaving behind the future and into the past. The dizziness of the travel hit Allison, hard. She tries to stay awake, but fails. Her vision of the world went blank.

The darkness that surrounds her like a blanket. It was dark, but comfortable. Then a hand slapped against her shell.

"Oh, please don't make me leave."

"WAKE UP!!"A loud and hyper-sounding voice yelled through her ears.

"Yugo, no," a new voice enters her ears. It sounds too feminine to be the same person. 

"Hmp" Apparently Yugo-or-not huffed.

Allison Snapped her eyes open. She saw two unfamiliar faces in front of her. One kinda looks like her father, but more young and has the hair that kinda reminds her of a banana. The other one is with a light green hair and orange eyes to top that.

"Where...am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you tell me that you found me on the ground, so you put me in your workshop 'till I wake up. Then you want to teach me THAT?"

"Yup!"

Allison has been in this 'place' called the Neo Domino City. She has just befriend Yugo and Rin, and apparently he wants to teach her how to ride a d-runner.

Allison smiles. She remembers her dad told her that one of his counterpart rides these things. He even let her ride with him when she was 6, which was a total mess.

"So where do we get started?" Then the d-runner training starts. Well, not really. She finished all the training in one and a half weeks. With no injuries. No injuries at all. She has to stay with Rin for who knows what's up with them. They got her a Indigo D-runner with Gold and Silver stripes on it. 

After that Yugo and Rin went to their schooling after that, and Allison rocked in her rocking chair in the hotel room she booked. The golden string floats above her head as Allison silently took a read her book, cradling a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. 

They might not know what her sibling might be in, but they are sure it's either weird crap they're doing or just plain work...which is torture.

While Allison is reading, Nathan just met up with Yuya's crew and joined the You Show Duel School. He also learned how the past duel(or so he thought it was). Ethan just met up with Yuri and is stuck in Duel Academy, over-dueling himself there. Addison just met a while ago with Yuto, Lulu, and Shay. She also Just entered the Spade branch. 

The Golden String who hasn't been very active with lately. It's been wondering if it should really trust the past. There are lots of downsides, of course. They don't know yet that they're from the future, and how they are going to go back to the future if they don't have all the strings and siblings. It also needs the right amount of energy to power up in order to do it, but they don't have enough energy. 

The Golden String turns toward the sun, the ribbon sparkling and shimmering in it's rays. It haven't made a decision to trust Yugo and Rin yet, but Allison seems to be happy with them. Like as Allison said, you can't trust a person when you first met. Well, it's true, but the Golden String doesn't know that Allison knew that Yugo and Rin was fine years ago, before the Golden String was cared much about. Her father use to change when he was dueling Allison was certain that he has different counterparts after he has told her that he has told her that her, himself, has counterparts. The String doesn't know that though.

"Aren't you being to trusting, you said that you can't just trust a person right away. Are you sure about this?"

Allison stopped reading and paused, then the unexpected words that formed really shocked the String.

"It's also about the instinct, and how much you know about the situation from the past. Of course, you weren't there to she it happen when this one is made."

And with that, the day ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison was really busy this past month. She has been catching up on her schoolwork, and when she was done, the Golden String trained her to duel and come up with better strategies. In her spare time, she can only sleep, talk to her best buddies, Yugo and Rin, or to take a walk outside.

Allison lied in her bed, her head aching by all the information that the Golden String has stuffed in her head. The String was aware of the Fusion War coming up in about ten and a half months. Her training with the Golden String has been surprisingly useful. She often forgets the effects a continuous spell with the effects of a ritual spell or the effects of a counter trap to the effects of a continuous trap in the past, and the Golden String has to assists her while dueling.

She grabbed the remote and turns on the TV. Her eyes are filled with tiredness and longing for something interesting to happen from the month of work. Instead on watching the cartoons, her mind flooded with questions. Why am I here. Why did the four strings brought me here? Why did Addison go after Ethan when they both seems to hate each other? Why am I so interested in the XYZ dimension? But only one question she thought of the most. 

Who...am I as a person?

The Golden String seems to understand what she's thinking, and the current stated she it. It, too, doesn't know the answers of the questions that flooded and drowned Allison. Only the rest of the strings knew.

The Three strings floated above the house. Their language they spoke still remain a mystery to the world. They all were concerned about the four children. They knew that they're powers threaten to destroy the present right know and going onward. Still, the doctors are doing further research, but it's wrong with them is that the way the information is handed out. Allison was living in a vase world of lies of her string and powers, that's partially how she got into dueling. Her father(Which we all know is Yuya) and mother(Which we all know is Yuzu) always put their efforts into her duel status due to her Sting and stress level. Allison can be put under a lot of pressure when her surgery time comes, but it seems thinking about duel strategies and dueling to her heart contents make her heart swell with happiness. It also seems like that knowing that her father and mother is with her, she knew that everything is going to be OK. The strings want to keep the balance of the world steady and equal, so they decided. 

They were going to send the four siblings back in time. Back when her father was young. Back when everything was less advance. Back when...everything would have imagined her dream life.

They thought about it. They really did. For a large amount of time, until everything was decided. They were all going serrated...

Into four different dimensions.


End file.
